Bill Compton
|Last= |Appearances= 75 episodes (see below) |Aka= Vampire Bill King Bill Marcelus Clark Guillaume Billith "God" |Status=Undead Infected with Hep V |Age=175 |Age1=30 |Age2=145 |Birth=April 9, 1835, made vampire in 1865 |DeathEp= |Place=Bon Temps, Louisiana |Profession=Vampire monarch of Louisiana Chancellor of the Vampire Authority Vampire sheriff of MS: Area 2 |Species= Vampire |Powers= *All Vampiric strengths *Voice Mimicry *Levitation |Family= Caroline Compton - Wife (deceased) Thomas Compton - Son (deceased) Sarah Compton - Daughter (deceased) Elizabeth Harris - Granddaughter (deceased) Arthur Bellefleur - Great-grandson Joseph Bellefleur - Great-great-grandson Caroline Bellefleur - Great-great-granddaughter-in-law Portia Bellefleur - Great-great-great-great granddaughter Andy Bellefleur - Great-great-great-great grandson Terry Bellefleur - Great-great-great-great grandson(deceased) Adilyn Bellefleur - Great-great-great-great-great granddaughter Danika Bellefleur - Great-great-great-great-great granddaughter (deceased) Charlaine Bellefleur - Great-great-great-great-great granddaughter (deceased Braelyn Bellefleur - Great-great-great-great-great granddaughter (deceased) István - Vampire Grandfather Lorena Krasiki - Maker (destroyed) Jessica Hamby - Progeny Lilith - Blood producer (former, destroyed) |Actor=Stephen Moyer }} William Thomas "Bill" Compton is a major character in all seasons of True Blood. He is played by starring cast member Stephen Moyer. Bill is a vampire (born April 9, 1835, turned c. 1865) living in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. At the time of the Great Revelation, Bill decided to "mainstream" and co-exist peacefully with humans. He has since been converted to the Sanguinista movement and believes himself the chosen of Lilith. He is known as Vampire Bill by some Bon Temps residents. Personality When Bill was newly turned and traveling with his maker Lorena, he took part in blood-fueled orgies and killing sprees. Over time however, he came to resent Lorena for forcing him to take part in those acts. These feelings of resentment never faded and Bill hated Lorena until her death in spite the fact that she loved him. After his release from Lorena, he became a more humane and compassionate vampire who kept his humanity. He never killed humans when feeding on them. Instead he chose to glamour them into forgetting to save them the trauma. Anyone who's lived as long as Bill has is bound to have a closet full of skeletons, and Bill is no exception. He has done some dark, terrible things in his past, but now he just wants to live a normal life like everybody else. He is polite, kind, and always well-mannered, but he won't hesitate to strike fear into the heart of anyone who crosses him. Possessiveness is one of Bill's traits, but deep down that is his way of protecting you. He's a bit dull and he's not exactly fun when it comes to dates, but he's got enough charisma to sweep people off their feet. He'll risk everything, even his life, to be with the one he loves. When Bill becomes King of Louisiana, his personality makes a marked shift. As king, Bill displays power-hungry, brutal and bloodthirsty characteristics. He does not hesitate to kill vampires or humans should the occasion call for it. These include ordering the true death of a vampire who was tricked into being filmed while feeding, staking Nan Flanagan and shooting Marnie Stonebrook. He also displayed his darker personality when he betrayed Eric and it is later revealed he had allowed Sookie to be nearly beaten to death so he could bind her to him with his blood. Despite all this, Bill still retains feelings of compassion and love. This is displayed in his interactions regarding Jessica and Sookie. He took on Russell Edgington to protect Jessica and spared Eric the true death because Sookie loved him. Over time his personality drifts even farther from his original kindhearted personality. As a member of the reformed Authority, Bill takes on a Sanguinista ideology. He seems reluctant at first but after drinking some of Lilith's blood and "seeing" her, becomes fully convinced. He drains a human when asked by Salome and is also the one who thinks of the idea to get rid of mainstreaming by blowing up the Tru Blood factories. He believes he is "the Adam" to Salome's "Lilith." As Billith Although Bill gained an impressive suite of new powers from consuming Lilith's blood he appeared to have changed little in terms of personality after recovering from the initial shock of his resurrection. Showrunner Alan Ball has said that Bill as retained his mind and memories, but is now different in an unspecified way. After Billith When Bill willfully offers himself to the vampires who are about to be sentenced to death by meeting the sun the process depletes him to near death. James feeds him his blood and saves him from Lillith's sirens who appear to him as if they are about to rapture him away. He subsequently loses all powers granted to him previously, thus he no longer can enter homes without invitation. His love for Sookie resurfaces and he is in despair over his past actions and how he alienated her from him. He shows great care for the people of Bon Temps as he masterminds the plan with Sam Merlotte to save the human resident's from marauding herds of infected vampires. He is either seeking redemption or desires to keep the truth about Governor Burell's crimes in the public by the release of a fiction book in which he confesses killing Truman Burrell in daytime. His version would claim he walked in daylight, something which might be taken as impossible thus letting his statements appear as a tall tale. Biography Bill Compton/Background|Background Bill Compton/Season 1|Season 1 Bill Compton/Season 2|Season 2 Bill Compton/Season 3|Season 3 Bill Compton/Season 4|Season 4 Bill Compton/Season 5|Season 5 Bill Compton/Season 6|Season 6 Bill Compton/Season 7|Season 7 Powers & Abilities Vampire abilities Bill is over 173 years old, yet retains the appearance and health of a middle-aged man. He is the only vampire known to be able to voice imitate, (as seen in the Season 3 finale, when he imitates Eric Northman). As a vampire, Bill possessed all common vampire powers. He showed a remarkable resistance to sunlight when he sensed Sookie in trouble during daytime. He tried to save her, but in the end the sun proved too much and Bill was severely burned. Bill can glamour people to do his bidding, answer any questions or make them forget about any recent events. He is capable of voice glamouring others. Bill is unusually strong for a vampire of his relatively young age. This is clearly showcased when he turned a trailer upside down and uprooted a tree making it look like a tornado. He once snapped his maker Lorena's head back 180 degrees and punched her across a room, shattering a framed painting. He was also able to make Eric, a vampire over 1,000 years old, bleed from a single punch to the face. Bill also single-handedly killed three wolves and maimed one. When Eric fist met Bill, he stated that Bill was very strong for a vampire his age. Bill can jump higher and further than humans. Bill has shown that he can levitate to some degree, when he was preparing to battle Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq. Abilities as the Prophet of Lilith (Formerly) After he drank the blood of Lilith, Bill gained unparalleled vampire powers. His strength had increased to the point were he could easily overpower a 1,000+ year old vampire such as Eric and jump higher and further than regular vampires. Due to the blood, he could also not only levitate, but literally fly. He was able to freeze and move objects with his mind and could even create earthquake-like tremors. Bill had acquired clairvoyance as he now had the power to see the future and could feel the "pain of all vampires." Bill was completely immune to fire and was sadly still affected by sunlight. He did however, survive a direct stake to the heart with almost no serious injuries. Bill could also enter a human home without an invitation. It is unknown however, if he was weak to silver while he still possessed these abilities. Bill's blood, (as the blood of Lilith), could presumably affect other vampires in the same way that it affects humans, causing euphoria, increased thirst of blood, and allowing the spirit of Bill to communicate with the consumer. It has also been theorized that the blood of Bill is able to heal wounds and infections at an accelerated pace. After drinking the blood of Warlow, Bill acquired the ability to daywalk. This capability allowed him to walk outside during the daytime for an indefinite period of time. Moreover, the consumption of Bill's blood from a normal vampire would give them that ability to daywalk as well. Unfortunately though for Bill, (and all of the vampires who had drank his blood), after Warlow's demise, Bill's daywalking abilities were lost. Maker abilities As a Maker, he has the ability to call and command his progeny, Jessica Hamby. He also has the ability to mentally summon Jessica, and shares an empathic bond with her. After drinking the blood of Lilith, Bill had acquired a capacity of advanced call, this call is far more powerful than a normal one and may cause the progeny to vomit blood and suffer from excruciating pain. Since he ingested Lilith's blood and she is now a part of him, he can also command Macklyn Warlow as if he was his Maker. Images }} Appearances